Graphical user interfaces can be used to provide a user with an easy to learn computing experience. Various graphical user interfaces have been based on different metaphors, such as the desktop metaphor, in which directories of information are represented as folders that appear to be sitting on a virtual desk. While the desktop metaphor is appropriate in many scenarios, it may not provide the most rewarding computing experience in all scenarios.